Simple
by BIFF1
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Suki has Ray stuck in her head. In love with the idea of something as simple as just a boy and a girl. Desperate to get him out of her head she turns to CJ for help whose advice is a little on the odd side.


A/N:So I've written the same section of story for movie night over probably 18 times today and everything felt like crap. So instead this came out. I have the worse case of writers ADD ever, but at least its still the same ship. Please review about how awesome you think I am. My writing is pretty much fuelled by an incredibly vain need for praise. I wrote a bunch of this on my cell phone so be kind.

Simple:

Despite all the failed escape plans and chaos of the last week or so Rays words seemed to find their way back into her thoughts.

_'Put some teeth in to it.'  
_

Ray had turned out far different then she had ever thought. He had been forthright and sweet. Not to mention brave, he didn't seem to care who knew about his feelings for her. He was confident not only in his feelings for her but his social standing in such a mature unshakable way that Suki was jealous.

He had secrets, everyone did, and she rejoiced that she knew at least one it took away some of his mystery. He had been or still was a rook depending on what had happened to them after Jeremy had been sent to west campus. Perhaps that was where his confidence in his social standing came from.

She stared at the back of his head in biology wondering what about him made him stick in her mind so much. She had never really looked at him before Ian had arrived. she had caught herself a couple times looking at him ever since he had declared, to who he had thought was Ian that she was a 'hottie' but ever since the field trip...

Ever since he had openly declared that he liked her...

No that wasn't right he hadn't said that he liked her that implied that you liked someone's personality as well. No he had just made it known he didn't find her repulsive to look at.

_'You have nothing to worry about you look beautiful in this light'_

Beautiful he had called her beautiful. She felt a heat rise in her face and hoped no one would notice her blushing. Sure she had been complimented before but his words sounded so sincere. She was amazed at how he had been able to say such a thing without a waver in his voice or even looking away. He looked straight at her as if he didn't want to miss a second of her.  
He had even carried her all the way to the infirmary. Sure his strength meant that it hadn't been hard for him, but he had swept her up and carried her like a princess. He had been careful with her as if she was a precious fragile thing. His voice had been calm and even and when he told her softly that everything would be fine she couldn't doubt him.

She shifted arms leaning on her other hand studying him. Perhaps she liked him. Her repulsion of him had surely disappeared at the very least. He wasn't horrible to look at he was actually kind of nice to look at in a brooding kind of way. She had had fun when she had been with ray in the woods making monster noises. Sure she had fun with CJ, Ian and Gabe but it always seemed to have an underlying fear. At the back of her mind she felt trapped and needed to escape. When she had been laughing in the woods with Ray that's all there had been.

It had been simple when everything else around her was a complicated mess.

"Suki, stop staring people are starting to notice." CJ whispered nudging her sharply.

Suki turned to the taller girl and shrugged, "just spaced out that's all."  
CJ raised an eyebrow, sometimes it really sucked when your best friend could read you like a book. She couldn't hide anything from her.

"We can talk about it later okay." she pulled CJ's notebook closer to her and began to copy her notes hoping that this would stop any possibilities of a conversation about ray.

She didn't really want to talk about ray at all let alone when he sat one row in front probably listening. She hadn't been blessed with his confidence. Suki looked up from the notebook and as her range of vision swept up towards the board she locked eyes with Ray. Nervously she broke eye contact acutely aware that her heartbeat had picked up. Had he noticed that she had been staring at him for probably half an hour? She had been stupid how could you not notice someone staring at you for half an hour! God he had probably heard CJ as well meaning if he hadn't known who was staring at him he sure did now. For being so immensely clever she could be incredibly stupid. Was he still looking at her? Suki raised her eyes and was relieved that he had turned back around.

She didn't dare to look away from her notes for the rest of the class.

Suki and CJ usually went to the observatory after classes where finished. However Suki didn't have that luxury today because before she could even put her books down CJ was on her.

"What is going on with you and Ray?" CJ looked round the room and then before anyone could look into their room she closed the door and started again. "What is going on? You've been acting weird lately."

"I don't know he's stuck in my head like a bad song." Suki shook her head as if trying to remove him from her thoughts but he stayed, "It's like he's super glued to the inside of my brain."

CJ watched her friends movements' closely trying to decipher what was going on, "You don't like him do you?" she asked face contorted in disgust at the thought. Her mouth dropped open when instead of adamantly denying it she just shrugged.

Suki shrugged as she put her books away, "I don't know... I had fun with Ray in the woods."

"You got poison ivy." CJ told her hoping that she had just forgotten what a horrible time she had had. Perhaps Suki had just blocked out everything and it had turned into a nice walk in the woods with a boy who obviously liked her.

"Before that...and a little bit after i guess..." Suki shrugged again not sure how to explain how Ray had placed himself in her mind so strongly.

"What exactly happened in the woods?"

Suki explained what had happened in the woods with Ray, his silly attempts to make her laugh, making animal noises, and about how he had insisted on carrying her to the infirmary after she kept whining about how much it hurt. How carefully he had picked her up as if he was afraid he would break her. About how fascinated by his confidence she was, how he had said such sweet words without bating an eyelash as if she should hear how beautiful she was everyday.

CJ sat on her bed and watched Suki pace the room her face flush as she poured out how confused her feelings for Ray where. And the more she said the more it became obvious at least to CJ that Suki liked the boy.

Somehow the way Suki talked about him made him sound like a great boy, even thou as Gabe would have said he was the mayor of Jerk-town.

"So yeah that's about it." she ended lamely turning to finally look at her friend.

"Okay he doesn't sound so bad when you put it like that... even thou..." She shrugged not sure what kind of reaction Suki was looking for, but whatever it was she didn't find it in her roommate.

"Even thou he's a big jerk? I know its awful he just wont go away and I see him everywhere! Did you know that he sits in front of me for seven classes? SEVEN?"

"No i did not."

"Yeah well neither did I until a couple of weeks ago."

"Okay I think I know what you have to do."

"What please tell me I'll do anything to get him dislodged from my brain." Suki sat down heavily on her own bed and waited for CJ to share her brilliant plan with her. She was not however prepared for what this plan was.

"You need to kiss Ray."

"What? How will that help?"

"That's always what the heroine does to get the boy out of her mind. It takes away the mystery of do I like him or not. It always works."

"And your sure of this?"

"100%" CJ smiled giving her statement a kind of an odd finality. She however wasn't sure in the slightest if this would work but Suki needed something she could do and this was all she could think of. If nothing else it was sure to give Suki a better understanding of how she felt about Ray.

"Okay." she said quietly more to herself than to CJ, "Lets get this over with." She stood up from the bed and started toward the door.

"The sooner the better." CJ reenforced and watched Suki disappear from the room.

Suki found Ray easy enough and she was glad because if she had had to search for him all the confidence she had in CJ's plan would have been destroyed by reality.

"Ray?" She called to him from the door of the lounge and watched with a red face as his face light up upon discovering who was calling him out.

"Suki? Is everything okay?" he asked the concern and worry making its way into his voice.

"Yes I'm fine but may I have a moment of your time?"

"Always." he smirked a little and followed the girl down the hall and around a corner. The hallway was a dead end, all that was in the hall was a supply closet. Suki surprised him when she opened the closet door and stepped inside.

"Well?" she asked her annoyance creeping into her voice.

"Oh! Umm of course." he sputtered out before following her into the tiny space and closing the door behind him, "What did you want? Is everything okay?" he asked again searching for the body he could almost feel in the black of the space. He sucked in a breath when Suki's hands found their way to the front of his shirt. They balled up in his t-shirt and for a moment he thought she was going to shake some sense into him for something.

"Come here." she whispered sharply as she pulled his face close to hers. Using gravity to her advantage she pulled Ray against her kissing him. His arms moved around erraticly in shock for a moment before they found a home wrapped around Suki. She could taste cinnamon on his lips and smell his soap she was so close to him. His mouth pressed gently against hers as if he was afraid to hurt her and he held her tightly but kept moving his arms away from her skin as if touching her was like being on fire. A warmth spread through her body wherever they were connected. Her chest felt tight and her mind felt like it was surrounded by fog. There was nothing else just this closet and the boy that liked her desperately enough to follow her into a closet and still ask her worriedly if everything was alright.

It felt wonderfully simple like it had when they had been joking in the woods. There was no underlying plan no recon to do, no one to spy on, nothing to steal. Just a boy and girl and a closet.

She pushed him away from her and he let her, his arms sliding easily away from her body as if she was a Teflon pan. He stood in the dark of the closet as far from her as he could get and breathed heavily trying to desperately decipher what had happened.

"You kissed me?"

"Yes I did."

"I hadn't really thought it would go that way."

"What go what way?"

"kissing you for the first time. I had pictured it... well a lot less dark for one thing."

"Oh?" She was glad of the dark it hid the fact that she was blushing from him and the no doubt gentle look her eyes had taken when he talked about kissing her.

"Yeah, also I had started it and it wasn't randomly in a closet. There was no closet involved at all when I thought about it."

"Where did it happen exactly? In your mind?"

"Outside... under a tree...it was going to be a little windy and the breeze was going to catch your hair and... god I sound like a big girl. I should be ridiculously pleased that you kissed me...even if it was in a closet."

"You do sound like a big girl." She smothered her laughter with one hand and patted Ray's shoulder with the other, "There there Ray, it'll be okay."

"Will it?"

"Yes, maybe sometime in the future you can kiss me under a tree in the wind."

"Oh?"

"Maybe..." Her skin felt like it was on fire and her chest felt thick. This was no good. She didn't feel any better about Ray. In fact she felt a little bit worse all his sweet words mingling in her head with the words that where already there. Perhaps it was because she had kissed him, everything had been at her pace. Maybe what she needed was for Ray to take control of the situation, kiss her and then she would discover by how he kissed her what she should do.

"Maybe?"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"More?"

"Kiss me like you will never see me again." she demanded.

"Suki..." Ray's voice was soft and the sadness in it broke her heart. He took a piece of her dangling hair and twisted it between his fingers, resting his forehead against hers. And then with a soft flowing movement he had shifted his weight and his mouth was on hers. Soft, delicate and heartbreakingly beautiful, she wasn't sure she could take it. Dropping her hair he cupped her face firmly with his hands. Her body ached as he slowly took the air from her.

He slowly pulled away from her mouth, resting his head against hers and letting his hands slide down the girls arms.

"Ray..." the way she said his name shattered any hope for removing him from her thoughts, his name came out soft and sweet almost lovingly. Her eyes flickered closed as she breathed him in.

"If you thought that was nice just imagine how good it would have been outside, under a tree, in the breeze."

This was right.

It was simple.

It was just a boy and a girl in a closet.

Who may or may not have been in love.


End file.
